Orion Battlezord
The Orion Battlezord is the combination of the Orion Star Zord & the Orion Battleship. Overview Though it is usually piloted by the Red Orion Ranger, it also possesses some level of sentience, as it embodies the spirit of the legendary warrior Orion. As such, it is able to move & fight on its own at times. "He" can attack with the club & presumably fire blasts from its tip. He can also lean forward & deal heavy damage by activating the thrusters on his head & burning the foe. Its finishing move is the Orion Dynamic Strike where the Orion Battlezord gathers Star Energy into a replica of the Orion Orb, then batting at the opponent. History The Orion Battleship was planned by Orion to be the ultimate weapon against Khaosmos, but nothing was heard of its original fate. After the Star Force Rangers changed history, Commander Long took over Orion's role after his death, spreading the legend of the Star Force Rangers. Among his so-called adventures, he came across the Orion Battleship, & oversaw the completion of it, after hearing that Grimulon had somehow survived again. Despite its completion, the Orion Orb was required to activate the ship & it could not be found, thus it was buried underground, beneath Orion's grave. Taurr, who was in the past as well, put Long into cold sleep within the ship, before heading out to look for Dr. Ben himself. Orion Battlezord Components Orion Star Zord The Orion Star Zord is the Red Orion Ranger's second personal Star Zord. It is summoned via the Orion Orb. It can fire blasts from the star emblem at the front, though it is usually docked at the top of the Orion Battleship when not in use. During the combination, the Star Zord forms the right arm & club of the Orion Battlezord. Orion Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Orion Voyager - Washi Pink.jpg|Cockpit (Star Force Pink) Orion Battleship The Orion Battleship is the successor to the original Orion spaceship, bearing an identical bridge & being able to house the other Star Zords within. Unlike the original Orion spaceship, the Orion Battleship now has advanced weapon capabilities, such as the Orion Missiles, making it a very powerful weapon. The ship's control panel can be configured to hold a Star Shot so as to control the Orion Cannon, which can be fired by charging Star Energy via the Orion Star Zord docked at the top. The cannon is powerful enough to destroy a Khaosmos flagship in one hit. Battle Orion Ship hanger.png|Orion Battleship Hangar Additional Formations Orion Ultra Cannon The Orion Ultra Cannon is the combination of the (Super)Star Voyage Megazord, the Draco Rex, the Phoenix Megazord, the Scales, Snake-Bearer, Eagle, & Orion Star Zords, & the Orion Battleship or the Supernova Ultrazord, the Orion Star Zord, & the Orion Battleship. Its finisher is the Orion Big Bang Blast: the Star Voyage Megazord, the Draco Rex Megazord, & the Phoenix Megazord or the Supernova Ultrazord deliver a powerful blast from the Orion Ultra Cannon. Alternatively, the Supernova Ultrazord itself can wield the Orion Ultra Cannon by itself. In one episode, the Superstar Voyage Megazord & Draco Rex Megazord wielded the Orion Ultra Cannon. Notes *The Orion Battleship is slightly similar to the BattleFleet Megazord's Battleship Mode from Operation Overdrive. *The Orion Star Zord is seen among the artifacts of the Fantome Collection. See Also *Kyutama Gattai Orion Battler - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuranger Category:Star Force Category:Power Rangers Star Force Category:Megazord Category:Carrier Zords Category:Zords Category:Ranger Base Category:Sentient Megazord